Redemption
by lilly the pink
Summary: Reno takes Cloud out on Bonfire Night and realises just what the blonde means to him. Tied to The Waiting in my head, but it you really don't need to read one story to understand the other.


Once a year, every year, on the fifth of November, Shinra shipped the Turks off to blow stuff up to their hearts content.

They'd tried to ban them from Bonfire Night altogether, but as Turks and explosives go hand in hand it was simply less trouble to let them run rampant than risk either having tampered fireworks at the official party or, Gaia forbid, the Turks putting on their own impromptu show at headquarters using whatever improvised explosives they had at hand. Therefore the tradition began of having a separate show run by the Turks (far away from civilisation to keep down the causalities) providing they did their job properly and left the light show alone during the official Shinra Bonfire Night party.

Reno couldn't _wait_.

He'd been looking forward to this night for months, and being able to bring Cloud along perfected the night. He wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, pressing his chest tightly against Clouds back to conserve warmth from the frigid cold aid. Maybe it was because he had his lover to share it with this year, but the night had a truly festive atmosphere and Reno couldn't keep the excited grin from his face.

Of course, the delectable blonde in his arms definitely helped his mood. Cheeks flushed from the crisp autumn air, lips left rosy from the hot cup of mulled wine he was currently sipping from; Reno was having serious trouble restraining himself from simply dragging the cadet into the bushes and having his wicked way.

The telltale shriek of the first rocket being launched tore Reno from his lewd thoughts and he looked up to the sky in anticipation. There was a moment of pregnant silence before a detonation that Reno could feel vibrate in his chest and an explosion of light that seemed to cover the entire sky before glittering away to nothing.

A small laugh of utter delight came from the blonde in his arms and Reno looked down to see the blonde's reaction. He was staring upwards, his face so full of innocence joy that Reno felt himself almost brought to his knees in the face of such pure beauty.

In all honesty, Reno knew that he wasn't a good person; that being a Turk wasn't the most honest of professions. But this simply made him more determined to protect the childlike purity that he saw in Cloud. Maybe he could even find his redemption in the innocence that shone through Cloud's clear blue eyes.

As he watched Cloud watch the sky, Reno truly realised that he was truly in love with the blonde. They'd said their 'I love you's' to each other before, and Reno had meant it, but looking at his lover now with his face radiating such achingly sincere wonder, Reno felt his chest ache with devotion for the small blonde. Reno squeezed Cloud closer to himself, needing as much physical contact as possible.

'Love you Cloud,'

Those beautiful blue eyes focused on his own, so full of awe and love that Reno couldn't help reaching out a finger to brush against a smooth cheek. When a smile graced bow lips, he felt so full of joy, of elation, that he couldn't understand how all these emotions were all contained without somehow breaking free.

'Love you too,'

No matter what happened, this was forever, and everything was just perfect.

* * *

AN!

Happy Guy Fawkes people!

It's taken me much longer to write this than it should have, as I live at the top of a valley overlooking the entire village and there have been dozens of bonfires and firework displays going off, so I keep getting distracted by the shiny lights. Bonfire Night is my favourite night of the year (it's so sparkly), and I can really imagine it being applicable to Shinra- y'know with the blowing up of the government and stuff.

I haven't forgotten about The Waiting by the way, for anyone that reads it. Another chapter is on the way, it's just taking ages to get right.

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to watch pretty lights and eat far too much parkin- which, even in my vegan version, is so much better than any other type of food, ever! I love being from Yorkshire.


End file.
